


conspiracy theories

by sunaga



Category: Elementary (TV), White Collar
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: Joan learns about Sherlock's latest Everyone contact.





	conspiracy theories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Elementary Fic community (https://elementary-fic.livejournal.com/331.html?thread=14411#t14411), the prompt was a White Collar crossover. 
> 
> I imagine Sherlock would enjoy trolling Mozzie on conspiracy theory forums, thus this very small thing.

"Who exactly are we going to see?"  
  
" _I_ am going to see an old acquaintance."  
  
"And where did you meet?"  
  
"Really, Watson, you need to stop worrying so much about me relapsing. I already gave you my solid word."  
  
Joan shook her head. "Answer the question."  
  
"We met on an online forum." At her flat look he continued, "The internet is no less a valuable place to mine for information, you see -- "  
  
Folding her arms, she replied, "Wait, is this the same online forum where you heard about the Red Team?"  
  
"Oh, excellent Watson, I don't need to fill you in then," he added cheerfully.  
  
"You're meeting a conspiracy theorist? He is alive and not dead this time, right?"  
  
"Of course, as if Mozzie could be killed by such trifling things. Paranoia does come in handy."


End file.
